


无衣

by Reaphy



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation
Genre: F/M, Spanking, woman noble and man humble
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-18 23:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reaphy/pseuds/Reaphy
Summary: 聂雩x孟瑶（金光瑶）女尊，虐身虐心重度ooc预警，天雷预警有sp情节，未成年退散





	1. Chapter 1

孟瑶看着那个人遣小厮送过来的衣服头饰等物件，不由得哂笑。

她这是，给了他无数的巴掌之后，终于记起给些甜枣了吗？

他坐在梳妆台前，用力地扯开自己的衣领。铜镜照出他从脖颈蔓延至前胸的青紫，每一处都在提醒他——孟瑶，你就是个笑话。

也许一开始就是错的。

他不该趁聂雩被下药就摸进她的房间，更不该求她带他走。他生于花柳之地，可一直都是清白之身，如果不是、如果不是……

罢了，多想无益。

他拉开一旁的抽屉，取出伤药，一点一点地给自己抹上。他要快点好起来，他要让她来见他，让她多留一会儿，无论过程如何，她来了他才能寻找机会和出路。

聂雩下一次踏足他的小宅院是在半个月后。

这个宅子是她从城里一个富商手里购入的，聂氏上下没有人知道。她向来雷厉风行，眼里揉不得沙子，此番特地买宅子安置孟瑶是她预料之外的事。她回过头去想，简直惊讶自己没有当场捏死那个小子。

她就当是自己喝了太多酒使不上力。

她的脑海里渐渐浮现出他的脸来。然而身体的记忆比头脑更清晰。她低头去看自己的手指，竟觉得他皮肤的滑腻触感还停留在指尖。

她闭了闭眼，撩起衣摆跨过门槛，走进小宅院里去。

眼下已过亥时，宅院四周只有虫鸟的声音。聂雩入了正厅，少见地没有看见孟瑶出来迎她。

案上却备好了热茶。

聂雩感到有些疲倦，便没有计较，坐下来端起茶盏。

忽然，厅子的屏风后面传来几声义甲拨动琴弦的乐音，节奏缓慢，音调低沉，现出一股肃杀之气；而后弦音开始急切，由远及近的，从四面涌来——应是短兵相接的时刻，千军万马、三军对垒！也就是这时，门前挂着的珠帘被双剑挑开，一抹明黄闪身而入。

是他。

孟瑶手持双剑，乌发尽数拢起，收进与衣裳同色的发冠中；眉心一点朱砂，眸光流转之间，三分英气，七分灵动。他的动作很轻快，像是绝世高手从天而降，落入混乱的争战中，左一剑，右一招，把敌人击得落花流水；有长矛突刺时，他就单脚点地，跃起后翻，足尖在半空划出一道完美弧线。

弦音还在继续，这场战斗远未结束。灯台的烛光跳动，映得孟瑶恍若神人。他的影子落在身后的屏风上，每一瞬都是入画的景致。他舞得越来越快，离得近时，聂雩才发现，他身上明黄的轻纱竟是半透明的！隐约可以瞧见底下的婉约线条，从脖颈到背脊，从后腰到臀腿，无不邀请着她去探索。

聂雩的眸色渐深，她端着茶盏的手停滞了好半天，这才想起来，将之凑到嘴边抿了一口。

她随后把茶盏搁回案上，手指伸进一旁的果盘里，摘下一颗葡萄，置于中指和拇指之间，用力一弹。

葡萄嗖的飞出去，舞剑人一转身，就击中了他的膝弯。

孟瑶猝不及防，向后倒去。

却是落进了那人的怀抱。

“女君？”

“嗯。”

“我……”

“不要说话。”

孟瑶受了惊吓，呆呆地被放倒在桌案上，有一只手从他开叉的衣摆钻进去，冰凉的触感像是尾银蛇缠绕。这只手十分迷恋他光滑的大腿内侧，在上面用力地反复揉搓，指腹的薄茧刮得他生疼。他逃不掉，无意识地蹬了几下腿，结果那只手一滑，按在了他的胯下。

聂雩感受到手里的滑腻变了，摸了摸，发觉孟瑶没穿亵裤，嗤笑一声：“我不知道你这样急……”

孟瑶被弄得有些晕晕乎乎，却还是讨巧地露出笑意，回道：“许久不见女君，心中总是挂念。”

女子怔了一下，双唇微启，最终什么也没说，继续之前停下的动作。她把他的分身握在手里，捏了捏，就让他闷哼一声，冒出晶莹泪花；她三下五除二地剥掉轻纱，在灯光下细细打量过他，低头开始舔吻。

他今年十六岁，五官没有完全长开，身体却很完美，可谓是骨肉匀亭，多一分显赘余，少一分显瘦弱。她抓着他的脚踝，从小腿内侧开始吻起，一路向上，吻遍腰腹；停在前胸，轮流啃噬红艳的乳首。

“哈啊……女、女君……不要在这里……”

聂雩不耐烦地蹙眉，捞起光溜溜的少年走进厅子后面的卧房。

她动作粗暴地把小孩儿扔去榻上，冷声道：“你来。”

孟瑶乖顺地称是，给女子宽衣，然后趴在床上，为她舔蕊。聂雩被他弄得情动，不多时就去拉他，托起他的臀，把他的男根塞进自己体内。

“呜唔……疼……”少年第一次骑在她身上，饶是平时热情似火，也抵不住位置颠倒的深入。他害怕地想要抽身，却被身下的女子扣住腰；她半坐起来，快速地把他托起又放下，托起又放下，磨得那处青筋凸起，血脉喷张。此刻的孟瑶就像是秋天枝头的黄叶，在凌冽的风声中摇摇欲坠。

可他不能就此沉沦。

“女君……”

“嗯？”

“我、我父亲……”

“啪！”

“啊……痛！”

聂雩不听他说完，就对着他的后臀甩了一巴掌。她的手劲极大，白皙的软肉立马浮现清晰的掌印。

“父亲他……”

“啪！”

又被打了一下，这次打在正中间，整个臀面都泛起肉浪。

孟瑶既羞且痛，还不死心，扯着嗓子喊：“求女君、求女君救救父亲……”

若说之前的两下是小惩大诫，那么这句话之后的聂雩则是真的发怒了。她把孟瑶从身上扯下来，按趴在腿上，用了更大的劲抽打他的双丘。

“啪！啪！啪！”

孟瑶疼得眼泪直掉，一边哭一边求饶。聂雩气在头上，他越哭她就越打，最后连大腿也不能幸免，和臀肉一起，落得个又红又肿的下场。

他知道她不喜欢他在床笫之间提要求，可今天这样发火是从来没有过的。他前面疼，后面疼，抽抽噎噎的，差点喘不过气来。

末了，她又把他提到耳房去，用烧热的水对着身后不停地浇。他挣扎着直叫唤，总觉得两片肿胀的臀肉快要被烫熟。

不知过了多久，等她饶过他的时候，他已经神志涣散，整个人哆哆嗦嗦地倒在满是水的地面上。

晕过去之前，他依稀听到她在他耳边说：

“不如猜猜是谁给我下药的？”

“是你的好父亲。孟瑶。”


	2. Chapter 2

当天空慢慢向远处铺展黄昏的时候，容易叫人生出几缕惆怅。若是院里的叶子也簌簌落下，就更是沮丧。

沮丧想做的事未能做，沮丧做了的事未做成。

孟瑶坐在亭子里面，手指一刻不停地剥着石榴。石榴籽鲜红，被他不小心戳破的时候，汁液就染红他的指甲，像是上了一层蔻丹。

弄脏的手指突然使他心浮气躁。

——让他想起那个充满脂粉气的地方，想起她不屑的眼神。

他深吸了一口气，将搁在腿上装满石榴籽的瓷碗放到桌上，抬手伸向一边，立马有小厮来为他净手。

小厮名唤敛秋，比孟瑶稍长一些，是聂雩把他安置在此处后买回来伺候的，不爱说话，服侍他倒是很周到。

敛秋仔细地用湿巾为他擦干净手指，说道：“公子身上的伤刚刚好全，如今入秋了，快些进屋吧，莫要着了凉。”

孟瑶不为所动，只说你退下吧。

他在亭中已坐了许久，好不容易把身上的伤忘到一边，结果又被提醒，心里更加烦闷，连带觉得贴在坐席上的某处又要隐隐作痛。

真是羞耻且难忘的惩罚。

他在白雪阁的时候见识过这种处罚，多半是老鸨用在不听话的小倌身上的。他自嘲地笑了笑，心道从前在那个地方没受过，倒是出来体验了一回。

她到底拿他当什么呢？

外室？亦或是玩物？

不该是这样的啊。

孟瑶无力地趴在桌子上，把和她见面的次数一次次细数过去，直到回忆起第一次。

说来，其实他第一次见到聂雩，并不是他摸进她的房间与她春宵一度的那晚。

他很早就知道她。

那个时候，他年纪尚幼，被父亲保护得很好，老鸨没有打他的主意，只让他做些端茶递水的杂事。可是常在河边走，没有不湿鞋的，总有一些脑满肥肠的嫖客要来戏弄他，不是故意让茶水撒出，就是让杯盘摔碎。他为此挨了不少骂，往后更加谨慎，把自己弄得脏兮兮的，还套上不合身的女装。

就这样，他为了生计在莺歌燕舞的染缸里来回倒腾，直到有一天，他见到了聂雩。

这个灰黑校服的女修，在一群衣着光鲜的贵女中显得格格不入，甫一进门就露出了厌恶的神色，被人拉扯了几下，才终于上楼。

孟瑶端了酒水进她们的包厢，听了几句应酬，得知原来是那些贵女为了答谢女修收服邪祟，请她来此处消遣。然而女修并不买账，始终没乐意叫小倌，只闷声喝酒，席间有人问她镇宅辟邪之事才勉强应付几句。众贵女觉得无趣，悻悻作罢，一行人没有留宿便离开了。

孟瑶看到她们起身，这才惊觉自己在包厢里待了许久。

后面这个女修又来了几次，和之前同样的场合。孟瑶见到她，就借故摸进厢房，在一旁听她们谈话。他知道了她姓聂，是仙门聂氏宗主的胞妹，修为了得，在清河一带很有声望。

真是个英俊的女子啊。

五官如刻，脸色有些苍白，神情总是严肃，轻易不出声，也不笑。

她来白雪阁那么多次，从来不传唤小倌，别人问起就说自己是修士，不宜耽于男色。更何况那些细皮嫩肉的小倌儿，看都不敢看她，离得近些就被她凌厉的眼神吓退。

或许她去驱邪的时候，也能让一些妖魔鬼怪吓破胆。

孟瑶这样想着，突然对仙门有了兴趣。从前父亲说他母亲的家族是仙门世家的兰陵金氏，四处搜集了好些仙门秘籍让他学。他当时不以为意，这时却想着，哪天能认门就好了。

只可惜他一直逃不出白雪阁，去兰陵金氏认门的机会不比让聂雩记住他的机会大多少。他离聂雩最近的一次，还是他被人发现站在她门外偷听，急匆匆跑走结果从楼梯上滚下去的那一次。

真是太狼狈了。哪怕那一次因祸得福，被她塞了一块随身的玉佩充作医腿的费用，也抵不过心中的沮丧。

当然，那块玉佩最终没有换成银两，在孟瑶少见的执拗下保存得完好无缺，至今贴身收在他怀里。

他将手伸进怀中，五指紧紧地握住那块质地坚硬的玉佩，有些怀念仍在白雪阁时偷听她讲话的年月。

可是有什么值得怀念的呢？明明那个时候从未获得她的青眼。

孟瑶侧了下脑袋，将脸更深地埋进手臂中。

他逐渐感到有些发冷，又听到有人靠近的脚步声。

竟是聂雩来了。

聂雩走到他身边，大概是以为他睡着了，拿起小厮放在旁边的披风给他盖上。她微微叹了口气，正要转身离开，却是被他揪住了衣摆。

“女君。”

“嗯。”

“女君怎么现在来了？”

“刚好路过。”

孟瑶摸不准她是不是来关心他，但偶然见到，心里总是免不了高兴。

聂雩见孟瑶呆愣地坐着，兴致不高，以为他是心有余悸，不敢靠近自己，咳了一声，向他招手：“过来。”

孟瑶露出一个惯常的笑容，挪到聂雩身前，下一刻整个人就被结实的双臂托起，放在她腿上。她的动作不太温柔，不过她后面就只是双手虚拢住他的腰，一言不发。

真是少有的温存。

孟瑶闭上眼睛，靠在她怀里，也不说话。

聂雩习惯了殷勤的孟瑶，今日他安静得像只受惊的兔子，有些不太适应，于是主动问他怎么不说话。

孟瑶在她怀里窝了好一会儿，身上暖乎乎的，真的开始昏昏欲睡，便随意地说：“女君不是不爱听我说话么？”

聂雩回想起上一次的事，竟无言以对，她向来不是会哄人的，心里有没有话都只能梗在喉间。

然而手比嘴快。她左手用了点力，就把怀里的少年侧贴向她，接着右手摸索过去，手掌托住他身后的某处软肉，在上面捏了捏。

她的动作很轻，孟瑶却被吓得寒毛倒竖，只感到一阵陌生的酥麻顺着被摸到的地方流向全身。他扭了扭身子，想挣脱她的手，反是另一边也被她揉捏了个遍；他又羞又气，最后把脸埋在那人的怀里，不动了。

其实聂雩并没有旁的心思，孟瑶挣扎，她就直接认为他还疼着，难得好声好气地说：“是我下手重了。你一个男子，定是受不住我的力气。”

这不说倒好，一说，孟瑶更觉得心里委屈，可又不敢当着她的面哭，便眼鼻都憋到发酸；脸也红了，是羞的。

女子没有得到孟瑶的回应，耐心渐渐耗完，把人拉扯起来，动作有点粗鲁；发现他快哭了，才浇灭了火气，鬼使神差地想尝试去哄他。

这是她从来没有做过的事。

在她眼里，男子几乎是可有可无的，更何况按照她的出身，只有男子讨好她的份，断没有她反过来去讨好的道理。

罢了，就看在他年纪小的份上。

聂雩重新把孟瑶抱回怀里，一只手揽住他，另一只手抬起他的下巴，拇指在如瓷般的皮肤摩挲几下后，低下头，轻轻吻住了少年人泛红的眼角，然后是同样有些红的鼻尖、因惊讶而微张的檀口。

她在安抚他。

孟瑶体会到她的用意，连心尖都开始发颤，一动不动地任女子亲吻舔舐，只觉得自己快被亲化了。

只可惜才感动没多久，女子又不解风情了，她伸手去解他的裤腰带，一边解一边说：“我看看你的伤如何了。”

孟瑶自是不愿意在敞开的亭子里被她扒掉衣服，急切地说：“女君我一点都不疼了……”

“嗯？”

“唔、只有一点点疼……”

话还没说完，孟瑶就惊呼一声，被人翻了个面趴在对方的腿上。

他简直想哪里找个洞钻进去。

聂雩对着松散的裤腰，几下就褪了小孩儿所有的下衣，挂在膝弯。仔细去看那两团肉，已经消肿了，只留着些凌乱的掌印。她不禁有些懊悔，像是摔碎了上好的羊脂玉一样。她在上面摸了摸，仿佛这样能去掉那些丑陋的痕迹。

“呜……”

聂雩听到孟瑶发出的声音，以为弄疼了他，忙收了手要给他穿上裤子。没想到孟瑶反而不愿了，伸来一只手握住她的手腕，阻止她的动作。

聂雩不明所以，心道这小孩儿怎么那么爱呕气，强行地要把他的手移开；结果裤子刚拉起一半，就受到了阻碍；她把腿稍稍抬起，感觉到有什么顶着她。

却原来是孟瑶方才被她摸得情动了。

他正低低地喘着气。

聂雩轻笑一声，把人翻回来，坏心地用指甲刮他的铃口，那脆生生的地方受不住这样的对待，哆嗦着吐出点点湿液。

“哈啊……女君、求你……”

“求我什么？”

“唔，难受，求你……”

孟瑶努力地想组织起话语，奈何脑子一片浆糊，唯有尝试着直起身子去迎合她，亲吻她。他起来的时候，衣襟半落，乌发如泼墨散开，衬得整个人肤白胜雪。

聂雩照单全收，搂着他反复舔吻，勾着他的小舌缠绵共舞。她喜欢亲他。他很是好洁，总是将自己拾掇得清清爽爽来见她，她闻到他衣服有皂角的味道，颈侧是干净的少年气息，和白雪阁的庸脂俗粉全然不同。

她吻着他，后来把他放倒在坐席上。

她仍记得照顾他的下面，用两根手指来回捋动，时不时还锢住浑圆的头部，堵住出口，不让他泄出。他不满地想去拽她，混乱之间掀翻了桌案上的瓷碗。碗里的石榴籽尽数倒出，一点一点滑下，不规则地铺在他的前胸，蔓延至他的小腹，像是雪地里飘落了梅花。

他皱皱眉，就要把这些恼人的东西扫开。聂雩不让，把他按住，低头去吃那些石榴籽。

聂雩的眸子如深秋潭水，表面平静，底下汹涌。她朝孟瑶望去的时候，潭水就溢出来，从四面八方将他包围。

他快要被淹没了。而她乐在其中。她正伸出舌头把掉进他肚脐的石榴籽卷入口中，还奖赏似的舔了舔。

天色渐渐暗了，时不时吹来的秋风激得孟瑶发抖，他呜咽着求聂雩带她进屋，没得到应允，最终被按在原地吃了个干净。

聂雩抱他进去的时候已是酉时，小厮备好了热水，她就直接把人抱入水中。怀里的人昏昏沉沉，恍惚间听得她说：“我明日要离开清河，可能两三个月回不来，你且乖乖听话。”

孟瑶顿时清醒过来，亦是抱紧了女子，闷闷地说：“可是宗主安排的？”

“族中其他长老也是这个意思。”

“女君是宗主的长辈，为何要让女君去犯险？”

“……”

聂雩本来就心有不满，被这么一说，更是如鲠在喉。她低头看了孟瑶一眼，示意他闭嘴。

孟瑶心跳得飞快，有点害怕，鼓足了勇气才说：“但阿瑶觉得女君此去，有益。”

“哦？”

“宗主刚刚上任，正是用人的时候，如果女君为宗主解决最大的麻烦，那今后宗主势必待女君有所不同……”

聂雩有些不可思议地看着孟瑶，心道他被关在此处，如何还能说出这些来，便沉默了半晌，末了说道：“你到底想说什么？”

“阿瑶只想说，女君尽可以去做该做的，别的，不如交给我。”

“我凭什么信你？”

“凭阿瑶完全逃不出女君的股掌。”

“你倒是拎得清楚。”

“自然。”

“说吧，你要什么。”

孟瑶眨眨眼，笑了笑：“阿瑶想要的，女君不是很清楚么？”


End file.
